warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cinderstorm
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Cinderstorm page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Icewish (Talk) 14:21, September 24, 2011 Welcome! Hello Cinderstorm! Welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! If you need any help around the site, feel free to ask me or one of our more experienced users. Also, if you want me to make you a charart just ask. If you want to join a clan, leave your cats name and what clan you want to join. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:30, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Clan Sorry to bother you again Cinderstorm, if you want to create a roleplay clan, all you need to do is create the page (Example: Lavaclan) and its roleplay page. (Example: Roleplay Page For Lavaclan) ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) For your clan Cinderstorm, you need to use this to list your allengenses (I spelled it wrong): And I think I can help you with your siggie. Just tell me how you want it. (Example: Colors, backgrounds, shapes) ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:38, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Great, now all you need to do is post it on the Sandclan page. And tell me how you want your siggie, it's realy no trouble to make you one. ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:01, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I'll try... ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Project Charart Hello are you interested in joining project Charart? If so tell me if you want to become a warriors or an apperentice. Spottedpelt34 18:53, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Cinderstorm, this is the best I could do: Use it temporarily till I can get it the was you want it. To make it work, copy the siggie's code and paste it to your siggie box in you preferences. Make sure the custome siggie box is checked. ☆ Cinderstorm ☆ [http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cinderstorm May Starclan Light Your Path] ♥Icewish♥ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:19, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Cinderstorm! Was it you who posted that message on my talkpage? If so, thank you for your complement. Remember to sign your name at the end of every message that you send, even if your siggie is not working. Also, would you like to join project charart as an apprentice? I can even be your mentor if you like. Post your awnser on my talkpage. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 20:17, September 25, 2011 (UTC) O.K then my new awesome apprentice! Your first assingment is to make a soilid gray tomcat with blue eyes useing the blanks on the project charart page. You copy a blank and then paste it to microsoft paint. Then you fill it in useing the paint bucket took. After that, you fill in the eyes useing the penicil tool. Then you save it to your computer. To shade the picture you go to pixlr.com and open the document with the cat pic. You click on the icon that looks like a black ball on a black stick. After you select the tool you click on the cat's tail tip, paws, front right shoulder, and its face. Then you are done! Past it on my talk page for me to see. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 20:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) If you look under the "all programs" section under the start button for your computer it should be under the accessories tab. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 20:51, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Um, Cinderstorm, why is it all squished? ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 21:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Cinderstorm, it's O.K. All apprentice's normaly have trouble on their first charart. Dont try to make the picture bigger, it should always be the same shape. i CAN FIX IT. mAKE IT AGAIN AND SEND IT TO ME. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 21:27, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Try to copy it to piant useing this pic:Tell me if it does not work. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) It looks awesome! The only problem witrh it is that its a little pixliated and you need to crop it. I would advise that you mess around with paint. Click on every button to see what it does. After your fermilier with the program send me another charart. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) This is what it should look like when you are finished: Of couse there will be some differences between the two chararts. But the should be about the same size. Remember, the simpler and neater it is, the better the result will look. Always take you time, do not rush through it. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi im Spottedpelt. I just realized that your name was one of the med cats i was maybe going to use. Spottedpelt34 00:34, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Cinderstorm that it tok me so long to reply to your message. Yes we can move on utill you computer gets fixed. Your next assignment will be a ginger tabby short-hair warrior she-cat with blue eyes. Remember, dont put too much shading on the cat. :) ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you do need some more stripes. To make these you can use the water color brush on paint and brush a few strokes over the blank. Another way to do this is to use the pen brush and make a few lines over the cat once it is fully colored. Here are your examples: (Pen brush tabby) (Watercolor brush tabby) If you have the time, send me a charart useing both of these styles. Remember to shade and highlight them! ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 23:07, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes please Name:Brambleprickle Eye color: Dark amber Pelt color: ginger-brown Rank:Queen Special markings:Bright pink nose Thanks! Prickl ar:D 14:52, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I think i like the one with lighter paws the best, thanks! Are you the author of the last apprentice (not completed)? That story is good. Prickl ar:D 15:12, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Ya I love the name too. Am I allowed to post the charat on "Brambleprickle's Broken Heart"? because i didn't make it i can't post it, rule any where? Prickl ar:D 15:18, October 1, 2011 (UTC) I just edited it, the story is going well. Pricklestar Black/White cats I love my charart! Remember you must always add your shadeing. Thsi will be your next assingment (I know you already need to send me a different charart but we can return to that later). You need to send me 2 cats, one black and one white. You may use any eye color and rank. To make a white cat, you use a very light shade of gray then add the shading. For black cats you use a very dark gray and then add trhe shadeing. Send them to me whenever you can. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 16:16, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Two different pictures please. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 00:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) charat again If you have the time could you make me another charat? This is for a diffrent cat named Prickleflower. Name:Prickleflower Rank:Queen Pelt color:Dark Brown (Really, really dark) Eye color: Leaf-green Special: Ginger spots and white under-belly If you could make it that would be great! Prickl ar:D 19:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) That's O.K Cinderstorm, send them to me whenever you can. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:33, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Your Chararts Cinderstorm, can you please stop making chararts for other users and Fanfictions untill you can get your computer fixed? All the chararts need to be about the same size, and your's are a tad bit to big. Sorry to tell you this, ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 19:43, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Good Bye Well O.K then Cinderstorm. Bye, ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 21:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) O.K then. Pricklestar Well, O.K then. Do you give me permision to re-do the chararts for the pages you created? ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 22:24, October 3, 2011 (UTC) O.K then, but what wiki is it? 00:10, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] join I'll join, but not now, i'm busy Prickl ar:D 01:37, October 19, 2011 (UTC) CINDER? Omygod, my lover is here! Oceanfeather Wiki Hello, Do you like to write fanfiction about warriors? Do you like to roleplay in tribes and clans? Do you like to comment on all the characters in the series and make art for them? Then you should join Living on our own wiki! it's all about warriors!SpotZAm I Crazy or am I just Insane?? 19:22, January 4, 2012 (UTC)